Modern computer systems employ various User Interface (UI) mechanisms including inter alia Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs). One commonly utilized GUI facility is the wizard. Wizards are typically employed when a complex, lengthy, etc. task lends itself to being broken down into a series of steps, subtasks, etc. in order to improve the comprehensibility of, reduce the complexity of, reduce possible confusion during, etc. the task. Wizards are typically step-by-step in nature and constrained in operation.